injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenshi (MKE)
The swordsman Takahashi Kenshi spent his early adulthood searching the world for worthy opponents. When the sorcerer Shang Tsung duped him into retrieving the enchanted sword Sento from the Well of Souls, the result left Kenshi sightless. Humbled but with a new sense of purpose, Kenshi vowed to rid the realms of despicable creatures like Shang. He served Earthrealm admirably in its conflict with Netherrealm. In his post-war travels he met and fell in love with a young Thai-American woman. Eventually Kenshi's wanderlust returned and he departed. Years later he learned the woman had been murdered--leaving their eight-year-old son in Kenshi's care. The boy's mother's murder led Kenshi to entrust his son to Hanzo Hasashi, the former Scorpion, to raise as a warrior. Years later, he and his child, Takeda, reunited in an effort to avenge her. Now, with tensions high and suspicions that Shang Tsung is alive, Kenshi's loyalties are tested between rationality, caution and vengeance. Moves Telekinetic Toss: Kenshi telekinetically throws his opponent behind him. Tele-Flurry: '''Kenshi summons his telekinetic projection to slice the opponent three times, with the third one knocking them back. '''Telekinetic Slash: Kenshi telekinetically unsheathes his sword and slices the opponent upward. There are close, medium and far versions of this move. Rising Karma: '''Kenshi uppercuts his opponents in the air with his katana in the ethereal form and the opponent is vulnerable to successive attacks. '''Blade Reflect: Kenshi unsheathes his sword and slashes projectiles, reflecting them. Sickle Lift: Kenshi summons Sento's demon to stab the opponent with its sickle and then uppercut them with it, knocking them in the air. It doesn't allow for a juggle, however. Fatalities Kenshi can select from any of the fatalities performed in the games in an effort to create a fully immersive Mortal Kombat experience: *'Telekinetic Contortion:' Kenshi concentrates as he fires mental waves of energy at his opponent, paralyzing. First, the eyes are forcefully pushed out of the head as Kenshi promptly bends the opponent's body in unnatural directions, starting with the arms, legs, and then the head as the last crunch leaves them suspended in the air for a couple of seconds as they crumple onto the floor as a blind, scrambled mess. It should be noted that if a character is wearing something covering the eyes (such as sunglasses), they will not fall out. *'Telekinetic Stretch:' Kenshi lifts the opponent into the air as his arms slowly spread out, with the victim following suit as their body begins to further stretch and expand outwards until the body snaps in two. *'Katana Strike:' Kenshi takes out his Katana and violently thrusts his katana through the chest/neck. He then waits a second before pulling it out and slicing his opponent twice in the upper torso region. He begins his victory pose as his fallen opponent falls in half behind him squirting massive amounts of blood. *'Split Ends:' Kenshi telekinetically picks up the opponent. He gets out Sento and throws it further down the stage, with it landing on its tip. Then, Kenshi pushes the opponent head first into the sword, slicing them vertically in half, the blade stopping at the chest. *'Scatterbrained:' Kenshi slams the opponent a few times on the camera, a final smash removes the victim's eye from its socket and it slides down the screen. He then finishes it off with a clean slice across the chest diagonally with Sento. *'Tele - Copter: '''Kenshi uses his telekinesis to spin Sento in the air. He then uses his telekinesis to lift the opponent in the air, slowly through the spinning blade, slicing the face off before turning the whole body to mincemeat in a bloody, gory mess. *'My Puppet: 'Kenshi telekinetically pushes his opponents ribcage out of the opponents back. Then he telekinetically moves the ribcage upwards while the veins attached to it are ripped out of the opponent's arms and legs as the opponent is being held up by the veins like a marionette puppet as he/she screams in agony. Then Kenshi proceeds to throw Sento to cut the veins and the opponent falls dead. *'Hara-Kiri: '''Kenshi takes over the opponent's body with his mind. He mkes them grab his sword and slice their own leg off. He then gets them to perform a traditional hara-kiri, by slicing their abdomen. They fall over dead whilst Kenshi retrieves his katana. Skins Mortal Kombat: Entirety will feature every skin ever used for Kenshi. All except the default skin can be unlocked in the Krypt. Mkda_BODY_KENSHI.png|Deadly Alliance Mkda_BODY_KENSHI_ALT.png|Martial Artist Image61Kenshi.jpg|Deception Image45Kenshi.jpg|MK9 KenshiVita.jpg|Warrior Kenshi_Alternate_Ronin_Costume.png|Ronin Category:Copicat123 Category:Mortal Kombat: Entirety Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Special Forces (MKE)